


Of Rainbow Crystal And Stargazing

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Pride Month Ficlets 2K18 [9]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Date Night, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, blarrrrghy, set sometime in the first half of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Blinky and Arrrggghhh!!! have a date night to themselves





	Of Rainbow Crystal And Stargazing

When it came to looking for a good time in Heartstone Trollmarket, there were many options available to the average troll.Trollmarket was, after all, something of a central hub in the Troll world.With so many trolls living there and so many visiting on a regular basis, it was reasonable to assume that a wide variety of businesses to spend coin at would pop up in the centuries following its original settling.

There was, of course, a scattering of traditional pubs throughout the caverns surrounding the Heartstone.Places for drinks, the odd snack unavailable at the true food vendors and stalls, amiable conversation, and, of course, bar brawls.That last one was considered a Trollmarket tradition.It was not a good night out until someone got punched in the face or, at least, that’s how one particular aphorism went.

Blinky wasn’t exactly fond of that tradition.Therefore, he generally avoided the pubs.Well, all except one.Because that specific pub itself was an exception to the rule.Though, the Rainbow Quartz (regularly referred to as RQ by it’s patrons) could hardly be considered a pub in the traditional sense.

Whereas most other pubs were generational establishments that had been passed between family members for centuries, RQ’s official inception had happened less than a century ago (though its community had been gathering long before that).

Most pubs were located in hollowed out caves.Stable locations that could handle particularly rowdy fights.RQ, to compare, was set in a massive cluster of quartz treated in a special way to shine every color of the rainbow.That wasn’t to say that its patrons abstained from brawls.They did have those.It was just an unspoken agreement between them that they would take their fights elsewhere. 

On the one hand, the Rainbow Quartz was a Trollmarket pub, as it was a place for gathering in order to drink with friends and community.On the other, it was the beating heart of Trollmarket’s queer community.It was sacred.Its flashiness was there to remind everyone else that they were _there_ and they were _proud_.

Blinky quite liked that bit.Trolls were fond of traditional.As a historian and scholar he knew that truth of that better than most.There had always been trolls who were like himself, but for them to be _open_ about it, to the extent that their communal meeting place was a hollowed crystal cluster that bore similarity to the Heartstone itself?That, that was new.By Deya’s grace, he loved it.He only wished Deya had lived long enough to see it for herself.

With a smile, he walked through the Rainbow Quartz’s main entrance.Some of the regulars looked up as he walked by them and either gave him a small wave or a nod before returning to what they were doing.Here, everyone tended to know everyone else and, if you didn’t, you learned rather quickly.

It took Blinky a bit to find the troll he was looking for.The Rainbow Quartz had numerous chambers, all connected to each other by wide doorways easy to maneuver through by even the biggest trolls (meaning Arrrggghhh!!! could be just about anywhere) and tended to be busy at this time (meaning Arrrggghhh!!! could have struck up conversation with just about anyone if he so chose and he did, on occasion).

That night, Arrrggghhh!!! waited at the main bar in the largest chamber.He had his back to the doorway when Blinky entered, so he didn’t immediately notice his presence.That gave way for an opportunity.

Blinky took a moment to look himself over.He knew Arrrggghhh!!! wouldn’t necessarily mind the state of his physical appearance, but Blinky had just ended an lesson with Jim that had involved quite a few explosions and he’d been looking forward to this night for ages and…to put it in much simpler terms, Blinky did not want to go on a date covered in various scorch marks courtesy of the flamethrowers in the Hero’s Forge.

Anyway, he looked as good he ever did, so Blinky made his approach.

“Well, hello there.Fancy meeting someone like you at someplace like this.”Ok, his flirting still needed some work.That human advice book Toby lent him had been no help whatsoever.

Arrrggghhh!!! turned to Blinky.A wide smile overtook his mouth.“Blinky!”He paused, his face expressing puzzlement.“We agree.Meet here.Why Blinky…?”

“I was attempting to be flirtatious, my good troll.”Blinky could feel the beginnings of a blush spread across his face.Bushigal!He was too old for this, but if Arrrggghhh!!! _asked_.He wasn’t sure he could maintain his composure.

“Flir-tay-tus?”

Welp.There went his composure.“It means…it is a turn of phrase that…” They’d been seeing each other like _that_ for nearly two centuries!This should be easy.But still.In that time, Blinky’s love had never died down.Not really.And on nights like tonight, where they had _plans_.It didn’t exactly take much to fluster Blinkous Galadrigal.At least when it came to romance.“It is an action you take when you fancy, errr, feel a certain way toward a certain someone.You wish to express to them that you feel that way so you partake in a certain type of dialogue and express your affection.”Clearly that sentence made sense.Blinky held back a sigh.Why was it he was perfectly eloquent with everything else but _this_?

Arrrggghhh!!! seemed to be thinking.Then, “Hmm.So I say Blinky look nice.That flir-tay-ti-ous?”He had a better grasp of the word the second time.“Blinky look nice.”He smiled.“Very nice.Blinky bee…” his brow furrowed in the way that signaled he was thinking of a word and Blinky should wait a minute before offering suggestions.“Blinky beautiful.”

“Oh, stop.You’re going to turn me purple.”

“Blinky cute.Purple cute.”Arrrggghhh!!! grinned.He leaned forward.Blinky understood the gesture and mirrored it until their brows were pressed together.

Humans had kissing.Trolls had soft head touches.Where they closed their eyes and simply _felt_ the other.The rhythm of their breaths.Their closeness.Their understanding that, in this moment, there was no more vulnerable they could be with each other.

Nothing else around them mattered just then.

“Should we perhaps continue with our date?”Blinky didn’t really want to move, but considering his recent undertaking of training the young Trollhunter, entire nights off like this didn’t happen too frequently.They should make the most of their time alone together while they had it.

“Hmm.Dance?”

“Oh.Oh, dear me.”Blinky gulped.“Arrrggghhh!!!, you know I…I’m no _good_.Oh, I think.No.Perhaps—”

Arrrggghhh!!! pulled him toward the open space in the chamber reserved for dancing.“Blinky dance with Arrrggghhh!!!”

Unlike humans, trolls didn’t necessarily need music to dance.But a few noticed the direction Blinky and Arrrggghhh!!! were headed in and started drumming out a tune on a crystal formation set aside for the possibility anyway.Other couples saw where they were headed and joined them.

“Oh, alright.You win.” Blinky gave in when they reached the center of the dance floor.

And really dancing wasn’t so horrible when you had a partner who was enjoying himself completely.Blinky found himself smiling.For all he personally could get nervous about dancing, especially when he knew others were watching, Arrrggghhh!!! didn’t share the same fears.The big troll would get lost in the rhythm.And the sight of him dancing under the multicolored light off the quartz walls around them.Well, it just made Arrrggghhh!!! all the more handsome.

Here, in a space where they knew they were secure, it felt nice to just forget about things for a bit too.There were responsibilities and fears about the potential of changelings and the Killahead Bridge and, if Blinky was going to be completely honest, _war_.But the Rainbow Quartz, was theirs to just relax in.To be open with themselves.To be _affectionate_.To “dance like nobody’s watching”.

_“And love like it’s never going to hurt”_ , the rest of the phrase came to Blinky as he tried his best to keep up with Arrrggghhh!!!’s moves.If he had to be honest, he didn’t really like thinking of that part of the quote he’d once read in a human phone booth.But sometimes, love did hurt.He and Arrrggghhh!!! had had their fair share of arguments over the centuries and it was unlikely that they’d always agree on things in the future.

But still, Blinky knew their love would always carry them through whatever they faced.

Later, at the time when the night was darkest, Blinky and Arrrggghhh!!! made their way up to the surface.They went through the sewers, as, for what they wanted to do, they needed to get away from the bright lights of Arcadia.Eventually, they came to a small clearing in the woods outside the city and settled their.

Arrrggghhh!!! asked the question he always asked, even though they’d done this countless times before.“Tell me the stories of the stars?”

“Hmm.It will have to depend on who we can see tonight.”Blinky looked for the familiar patterns of the constellations.“Oh!There!You see those three?That is the belt of a great warrior.The humans call him Orion, but we have a different name for him.To us, she’s…”

Blinky and Arrrggghhh!!! leaned comfortably against each other the rest of the night and contentedly watched the stars above until the sky began to lighten.


End file.
